The Midnight Shuriken
by PepperPaws
Summary: Two characters. Always there. Never seen. Until now! love forms when high life joins the DWMA. Karai and Asaka accidently kill a pre-kishin that was assigned to another student (NOT NAMING) and end up joining! What happens when these two go through almost the same stuff the gang goes through? I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! SOULxOC KIDxOC
1. A Nightmare

**A Nightmare And A Gunshot**

_"Karai!" A voice rang out of the pitch black night. A black haired girl shook another girl's shoulders, blood staining her hands. Blood was splattered against the hair of the girl on the ground, only showing parts of her white and black hair. "Karai please!" the black haired girl bellowed again. "You're an idiot. You should have never taken on that woman alone!" she screamed._

"Asaka!" hands on the black haired girl's shoulders shook her out of her nightmare. The light was turned on and she would have screamed at the sight of her best friends pure black eyes if she was anyone else.

"Karai..." Asaka whispered, sitting up, a hand on her forehead, her red eyes half lidded.

"Same dream?" Asaka nodded meekly, her body trembling. "Asaka..." The white haired girl sat down, "Your dreams are becoming real a lot more often. This particular dream is happening more and more every week."

"I know. And I'm scared of it! I don't want to lose my best friend." Asaka whined, staring at her hands that were latched in her lap.

"We will be fine Asaka, you dreamt that my dad dies...that hasn't happened. It's just a nightmare. We will get through this ok?" the white haired girl stated slowly.

"Thanks Karai...weapon training after home school?" Asaka asked, a small smile on her face.

"Absolutely." Karai giggled, flashing a peace sign.

The day passed slowly, both girls sat in the main room on the over stuffed couch, staring at the book the private tutor had given them, their iPhones laying in the spine as they texted each other while the tutor read Twilight on the other chair.

"Five minutes left." the tutor called, looking at her watch and continuing to read.

"Shit." Both muttered, they hurried to finish and of course they got all the questions right, then groaned as they walked outside. Karai, by orders from her dad, was in a black, knee length skirt and lace leggings and pumps, and a tight formal top, her hair done up in a braided bun.

"Ugh! I hate skirts!" Karai barked,climbing the apple tree in the back yard, not caring about the skirt.

"Get down! Dad will yell at you! And then me!" Asaka barked. Karai envied her, she was able to wear jeans and a band t-shirt, while she was stuck in a skirt.

"Let him. I don't care. He never lets me where what I want." Karai muttered, reaching up and picking a big apple from one of the top branches, then another from a lower. "Bombs away." she called, dropping the apple. Asaka caught it and chuckled.

"Your so gonna get in trouble..." Asaka chuckled.

"What ever. Come on, let's get to the trees for training." Karai called, jumping down and landing with her arms out for balance.

"Right." Asaka agreed, wiping the apple on her arm before biting into it. As they walked, they talked about their past. How Karai's mother died when she was little and her father never told her. How Asaka's dad left her and her mother became an alcoholic, giving her scars along her arms and back. How when her mother died, Karai's dad took her in and they've been like sisters ever since. How they met in kindergarten and have been together ever since. How when she was 10 Karai revealed to Asaka her weapon blood that her father didn't know about. Things about the past that no one else knew.

When they got to the treed area, they kept walking, looking at the flowers and watching a deer that bounded through the bushes, scared of the two girls. They finally got to a lake in the back of the property, the bright sun glinting off the wide blue of the water.

"Ready?" Karai asked, a hand on her chin as she glanced at Asaka.

"You would do it even if I wasn't..." Asaka giggled.

"True." Karai laughed, her body glowing a bright blue. In a flash, a black shuriken replaced her human form and she landed gracefully in Asaka's hand.

"Now lets do this. We need to get this technique down before the end of the summer." Asaka stated. A point flashed on the pure black shuriken, and Karai's black white hair shone against the black back ground.

"Lets do this." the white haired girl barked, her black eyes narrowing. Asaka simply nodded and held the black shuriken in front of her chest, her wrists crossed.

"Soul Resonance!" they both shouted, their eyes flashing open. The shuriken shined brightly around the edges, the white lettering shinning, as the dark star growing a small bit every second.

"From-" the star shattered as gun shots were heard, and Karai let out a surprized yelp as she few across the bank, skidding to a stop in the shallow end of the lake and Asaka fell backwards into the water.

"Wow...didn't know breaking focus would do _that_." Asaka muttered, rubbing her head.

"Owowowowowowow..." Karai whined, sitting up. Her hair had fallen from the bun and was in a single braid, the white and black alternating through out the braid. Her shirt was ruined, stained with mud, her skirt was ripped and her leggings completely torn.

"You ok?" Asaka asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok? You're so lucky you're in jeans!" she barked, standing up. "Great...my thousand dollar pumps...ruined. Dad is going to kill me." pulling off her ruined black pumps and throwing them into the trees.

"We shoul-" another few gun shots and they both looked at each other.

"We should check it out." Asaka stated. Karai nodded and transformed, her black eyes glinting.

* * *

**Paws: HELLO AGAIIINNNN~ This is a story I have been working on for a LONG freaking time at school but-**  
**Pepper: A friend made her type it and post it.**  
**Paws: Grr...Next chapter: An Instinct And A New Friend**  
**Pepper: OOH who will appear first? Thiiiiink about it. NOW REVIEW!**  
**Paws: Or no new chapter!**


	2. An Instinct

**An Instinct And A New Friend**

Asaka dashed through the cobble stone streets, Karai held behind her as she ran.

"This is a way to populated area for people to be hunting!" Karai barked.

"That's why it's weird." Asaka answered. They finally reached the alley where the gun shots were heard and stopped at the opening.

"Master Thief Lupin, your soul has become a kishin egg, and is pure evil..." the three kids stopped and made a human totem pole, "And now we have come to claim it." all three chanted. A point flashed on the black shuriken and Karai raised an eye brow at Asaka who shrugged. Both girls with him were blonde but the taller was dark blonde while the shorter one was a light blonde. Karai and Asaka started at the three as the black haired boy started ranting to the shoter blonde girl about symmetry as the man, Lupin, sweat dropped until he looked at his feet where a man hole was.

"Asaka! The guy is going to get away!" Karai barked as the man started jumping up and down on hte sack he had.

"No he isn't!" Asaka growled under her breath, throwing Karai as hard as she could. Karai let out a metallic ring as she hit against the walls, slicing the man in half and returning to Asaka.

"What the..." the tall blonde muttered, staring at the black haired girl at the mouth of the alley. The man's body exploded into ribbons and vanished, a red floating blob hovering where he was. Now all three kids were staring at Asaka until Karai flashed blue and stood in front of Asaka protectively, her arm in front of the black haired girl. Both noticed the boy's piercing gold eyes and the strange horizontal white lines on the left side of his black hair.

"Patty..." the boy stated curtly. The shorter girl nodded and bounced over to the red blob and skipped back to the two girls.

"What's this?" Karai asked as the blonde girl held it out to her, looking towards the boy with black hair.

"Well, you're a weapon aren't you? You're supposed to eat it." the boy stated, a hand held out, gesturing to the blob.

"No way in hell am I eating..._that_." she stated, turning away, her still wet braid hitting against her back.

"Come on Karai, let's go, dad is going to kill us if we're not in bed by ten." Asaka stated, pulling on Karai's sleeve.

"Right." Karai muttered taking a step. The blonde behind her frowned and grabbed Karai by the neck and pulled her backwards, making her land hard on the ground. She shoved the red blob into her mouth when the white haired girl cried out in pain and covered her mouth and pinched her nose.

"Patty!" the dirty blonde barked, about to stop her but the black haired boy stopped her. Karai swallowed forcefully and coughed as the blonde, Patty, let her go and hop-scotched back to her friends.

"What the hell dude?!" Asaka screamed as she helped Karai sit up as she coughed, her face red.

"Well it would be just wrong for my weapons to eat it, we didn't kill him."

"So you nearly kill my partner?!" Asaka barked.

"I do admit that was a little rough. Say you're sorry Patty." the boy demanded.

"Sorry!" she giggled. She must be at least 16 and yet she was giggling like a three year old with a secret.

"What was that?" Karai growled, her voice hoarse.

"Do you go to the school?" the boy asked suddenly, completely ignoring the question.

"What school?" Both girls chimed sternly, still utterly pissed off.

"Ugh...Death Weapon Meister Academy, A school for people just like you two. A meister is entitled to feed her weapon 99 Kishin eggs, just like the one Patty forced you to eat, and one witch's soul, which is ironically the enemy of the school, to become Death Scythes, the personal weapons of Lord Death." the boy recited, the girls beside him nodding with every other word.

"We're home schooled. Our dad won't let us go to a public school." Asaka stated as Karai coughed again.

"Oh I assure you, it's a private school. It's only for people like us. There are a lot of us actually." the boy stated.

"I don't know..." Asaka stated slowly.

"You could talk to our dad...I mean, I would love to go, but our dad may not allow us." Karai stated after clearing her throat.

"Well being the principal's son, I'll talk to him. Liz, Patty, you go on home, I'll be home by tonight, if not then tomorrow morning." he stated. Both nodded and the boy walked over to the other two girls and reached a hand down for Karai. She batted it away from her and grabbed Asaka's arm, nearly pulling her down as she pulled herself up.

"Sorry about her." Asaka stated, regaining her balance "She isn't to happy about the gun shots making us lose focus and sent her into the water." she stated, shaking the boy's still outstretched hand.

"Ah, thats why shes all wet. Anyways, my name is Death The Kid...and you are?" he asked, holding Asaka's hand up to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles.

"Asaka Toyakita, the grump of a shuriken over there, is my best friend, Karai Niki." Asaka stated blushing and silently thanking that it was dark out.

"Whatever, let's go before we get in trouble with dad." Karai growled, already making her way home.

"Her dad doesn't know about her being a weapon..." Asaka stated lowly to Death The Kid as they followed the grumpy white haired girl.

"Well I'm sure he'll say yes. And seeming as how you two killed Lupin with out hesitation, I think you two will be model students. Right up there with Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. I haven't met them personally, but father talks about them a lot." Death The Kid stated, his hands latched behind his back.

At The Niki Mansion

The three walked in to the front door, Karai's father looking at them with stern blue eyes, Kid wondered how Karai had black eyes. Karai's father was a tall thin man with graying hair and a young face.

"Hey dad." Karai muttered, trying to hide her ruined outfit to no avail.

"What in the world happened to you!?" her father shouted, scaring Kid slightly.

"Dad, this is Death The Kid, we were walking in town and we ran into him, he said he would like to meet the father of two nice girls." Asaka stated, looking to Death The Kid with a desperate look.

"We'll be in Asaka's room dad, don't send any maids to do my hair." Karai stated pulling her hair from the braid and running her fingers through her wavy hair. Asaka followed, leaving Death The Kid with Mr. Niki.

"Hello sir, your daughters are very nice, I-"

"Karai, is my daughter, Asaka is her best friend that we took in after her mother died. Please, let us sit and we can talk some more. Miss. Night, please bring us some tea and then go to Asaka's room to fix Karai's hair." Mr. Niki ordered, the maid said nothing but bowed and vanished into the kitchen as both males made their way into the lavish living room where Karai and Asaka had their home schooling and sat down.

"I have to ask, you have blue eyes, yet Karai has red, may I ask where that trait came from?" Death The Kid asked, his hands on his crossed knee.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, her mother had green eyes, I guess it was somewhere along our ancestors." Mr. Niki stated, a small chuckle in his voice. The maid came back in and Mr. Niki took a cup off of the tray and waved her off so Death The Kid could take one.

"Thank you." Death The Kid stated, smiling at her. She looked surprised at him and bowed her head, set the tray down on the coffee table, then left the room and walked down the hall where both girl's had disappeared.

"May I ask where your from? Death The Kid?" Mr. Niki asked, taking a sip of the tea and sighing.

"I'm from Death City, and the school there would very much like to have students like your daughter and her friend-"

"She didn't tell me?" Mr. Niki growled into his tea.

"I'm sorry?" Death The Kid was utterly confused, his gold eyes narrowed and a single eye brow raised. Mr. Niki stood and walked down the hall, his tea abandoned and leaving Death The Kid to scurry after him.

In Asaka's Room

Karai paced along her best friend's room, happy that she was now in a black tank top and skinny jeans, alternating between raiding her best friend's dresser drawers and going through her closet, after sending the maid who was supposed to fix her hair out.

"Karai stop it! You making me fidget!" Asaka barked, sitting on her bed and laying back, playing with her red streaked black hair

"I can't help it! What if-" Karai stopped going through Asaka's shirts as the door opened. Asaka sat up and looked at Mr. Niki as he stared at Karai.

"A shuriken huh?" he asked, his blue eyes dark, "Is that where you go after your home-school?" he demanded.

"Dad? Death The Kid...you told him?" Karai breathed.

"My beautiful daughter...turns into that disgusting blade-"

"Sir! Karai may not be the sophisticated daughter you wished for but-"

"No! Her mother lost her life to that god-forsaken school!" Mr. Niki bellowed, shocking Asaka.

"So you refuse to tell me about my mother. And you tell me now when I just want to enroll in a school..." Karai muttered.

"You want to throw your life away?! You want to, just, throw all the lessons I've paid thousands to give you...then go ahead. Both of you can pack your stuff and go." he growled, spinning on his heel and walking back down the hall.

"Daddy! Wait!" Karai begged, about to run after him when Death The Kid stopped her.

"Give him time." he stated knowingly. Karai wondered how many times he did this. She stood and walked into her room across the hall, her head down.

"Why the hell did you tell him?!" Asaka snarled, grabbing the black haired boy's collar and holding him up.

"I didn't. I told him the school where I live would be happy to have you two, and he just said 'she didn't tell me' and stormed over here." he stated, his hands held up in defense, his gold eyes wide.

"Well...may as well pack..." Karai sighed from her door way, her red eyes duller than usual.

"Um, I hate to change the subject, but do either of you have a mirror? I need to call my dad." Death The Kid stated as Asaka let him go.

"You can use the one in my room." Karai stated over her shoulder as she walked back into her room.

"Thanks." he answered following her in. He looked around at her room, her large dresser, her walk in closet, and her abundance of electronics about the room

"It's right there..." she sighed, pointing to a large full mirror on the wall. She walked into her closet and reached up, grabbing a hold of a handle on the top shelf and pulling an over sized suit case off the shelf and taking the many dresses off the hangers, folding them and placing them in the suit case then dragging it into the main room. She pulled jeans out of the dresser and stuffed them inside the suitcase, then looked up to see Death The Kid writing with his finger on her mirror. His hand dropped and water ripples appeared on the mirror, then another set countered it and a picture appeared where Death The Kid's reflection was.

"What the..." Karai muttered as she abandoned her previous work and walked over as a tall black figure with a goofy skull mask appeared in her mirror.

"Wassup, wassup kiddo? How ya doing?" the tall figure chimed.

"Wow...trippy..." Karai muttered poking her mirror, she looked up at it with an eye brow raised. "What's under the mask? Are you creepy looking? Are you ugly? Where is this connected to? Can I-"

"Be quiet!" the figure shouted, slamming an over size glove onto the white haired girl's head.

"Oww..." Karai groaned, stumbling backwards, her hands clutching her head as Death The Kid rubbed her back.

"Sorry father, this is Karai, a weapon I met on my mission, her meister is in the other room." Kid stated as Karai moved away from the mirror, cursing colorfully at the figure in her mirror.

"You would like me to enroll them?" the figure asked, leaning over almost at a ninety degree angle.

"Yes father, I would appreciate it if you would, their fighting skills are great even though they don't have proper training." Kid stated his hands behind his back.

"Alrighty, it will be done, you'll be home by tomorrow, yes?" the figure asked.

"Yes father, I will be home tomorrow." Kid stated, nodding slightly.

"Alright Kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow." then Kid turned towards Karai and the picture of the blue, cloud filled room and the tall black figure, cut out and Kid's reflection was there once more.

"Got us sorted?" Karai asked, not looking up from shoving her laptop into her suitcase.

"Yes, you will be in the system and Liz and Patty should pick us up tomorrow about 3:30. Shame it isn't 8." Kid grumbled.

"Do I look like a girl who gets up at 8 to move to a new city?" Karai asked, giving him a poker face that would fool even the best people.

"True...high life doesn't expect much of you does it?"

"No, not really." she shrugged, pushing a tangle of cords into the bag and zipping it shut.

"Well, I'm going to check on Asaka." he stated, walking across the hall to where Asaka was shoving every clothing article and cord from her room into her oversized suit case.

"Get. In!" she shouted stuffing the last of her electronics into the suit case and sitting on it to zip it shut.

"Lot of electronics?" Kid asked, leaning against the door frame. Asaka turned a pink color as she realized he was there.

"Heh...yeah, Karai's dad spoils me." she admitted, her knees together and her right hand rubbing her neck as she looked away from him.

"At first I thought you two were sisters, the way she stood in front of you when Liz, Patty, and I looked at you." Kid chuckled.

"That's what you get when you know a person since Kindergarten." she chuckled.

"Really? And you knew about her being a shuriken?" Kid asked.

"We were walking back here after dark after going to the park and this creep attacked me he was smelly and had red hair and piercings all over. She just suddenly just shot throwing stars out of her wrists and he turned towards her. She transformed and scared the guy shit-less. The dude wasn't expected seven-year-olds transforming. He took off running and we never were bothered again." she stated, leaning back as she pulled her black and red hair into a pony-tail.

"Shurikens are great weapons, and how do you know how to used her if you never went to the school?" Kid asked, a little surprised.

"After out home school lessons, we would go out to the lake near here and train." she stated.

"I see. So how exactly did you two meet. I mean, you two are home schooled."

"We met in Kindergarten. She was the only one to notice the new scars and bruises on my arms and even told off my drunk mother. When my mother was killed in a car crash Karai's dad took me in. I've lived here ever since." she stated shrugging.

"Do you miss your mother?"

"Nah, She was a drunken bitch." Kid flinched, "Sorry, Karai's rebel language has rubbed off on me." Asaka muttered.

"It happens. Since Liz and Patty will be picking us up tomorrow, do this huge house have a symmetrical guest room I could borrow for the night?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, here let me show you." she stated getting up. She led him out of the room and down the hall to a room on the end of the hall.

"I don't know about symmetrical, but here's a room you can use for tonight." she stated, opening the door.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he stated, picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"I saw that!" Karai called, leaning on the door frame of her room and grinning like a Cheshire cat at them. Asaka pursed her lips together and pulled her hand free, her face a dark red.

"See you two tomorrow." Kid chuckled, turning into the room.

"Wait, Death The Kid-"

"Just Kid is fine." he stated, smirking at her.

"Right, Sleep well. We'll see you tomorrow." Asaka stated, her mind going blank.

"Good night you two." he stated, nodding to the two girls and closing the door.

"Your such a flirt." Karai's red eyes laughed as her black eyed friend walked into her room.

"You'll find a dude you like at the school. I bet you ten bucks." Asaka stated looking at her best friend.

"Your on." Karai chuckled, pulling her white, black streaked hair into a pony tail. Then spitting into her palm and reaching her hand to her.

"Gross." Asaka muttered.

"Do it." Karai stated. Asaka groaned and spit in her palm and shook hands with Karai. Then immediately rubbed her hands on her pajama pants.

"Good night." Asaka rolled her eyes and shutting the door.

"Night." Karai chuckled, shutting her door.


End file.
